Don't Lose Your Marbles
Don't Lose Your Marbles is the 13th episode of Battle for Dream Island. It aired on January 1st, 2011, the day of Battle For Dream Island's first birthday. Plot Before the intro Since it was Battle for Dream Island's first birthday, a cutscene is shown, showing every contestant holding hands, circling around the cake. After the cutscene, Leafy throws a ball, while Snowball slowly pokes his finger on Bubble, making her pop. Snowball was delighted to kill Bubble, then Pencil popped up and tells Snowball to not kill someone with his finger. Snowball then tells Pencil that no one manipulates him. Blocky is standing on a pole while that happens, and the ball Leafy thrown knocked Blocky off, landing on Remote. His batteries came out, spilling acid, killing Pencil and Snowball. Blocky slips & lands on Firey, killing Blocky, melting Ice Cube. Firey then died from his poison (water). Scissors, American Flag and Bottle looks at the chain reaction, while Blocky, Ice Cube and Firey dies. 6 characters died in the chain reaction. Cake at Stake Snowball, Bubble, Rocky, and Tennis Ball is in the bottom four, so 80 viewers voted for either Snowball, Bubble, Rocky, or Tennis Ball to be eliminated. Then, they go to the remodeled Cake at Stake place. The contestants in the bottom third didn't like it, but Speaker said they were supposed to like it, they acted like they did like it, so now they got on with it. Bubble received 4 votes, so she is safe, thus getting the fish cake. Rocky received 11 votes, so he is also safe. He gets the cake, but swallows the fish grossly. The Final 2 remains, which are both balls. The Announcer says that Snowball was eliminated with a record at 47 votes. SB slaps the Announcer, but the Speaker hits SB, flinging him to the TLC. Tennis Ball was safe at 18 votes. Before the contest Pencil and Match were excited that the alliance all made it to the Final 11. Firey couldn't help it, but he slapped Tennis Ball. Tennis Ball asked Firey why he slapped him. Firey answered that he does not know, because he misses slapping Coiny, now that he's gone, he just needs to keep slapping. Then, Tennis Ball kicked Firey. Firey noted that there was no kicking intended. Contest Speaker ordered the contestants by their current scores. the bottom fourth is now known as the Danger Zone. the Danger Zone is 8th-11th. When Eraser asked Speaker what the contest is, Speaker said that Eraser is imp (impatient). Match made fun of Eraser after Speaker said that. The 13th contest is to find some red balls hidden in random locations. It may be unfortunate for some, and the contestants get points depending on what order they bring them in (1st: +30, 2nd: +20, 3rd: +15, 4th: +12, 5th: +10, 6th: +8, 7th: +6, 8th: +4, 9th: +3, 10th: +2, 11th: +1). When the contest began, Firey continued slapping Tennis Ball resulting in TB walking away from him. Match and Pencil found two balls, but one of them didn't seem so red, which is why Pencil got 30 points, and Match got a -10 point penalty. Because it's a maroon ball. Speaker told Match to go back and find a ball that's actually red. Match kicked it away, and Leafy found it, and thought the same maroon ball Match was holding was red, so she wanted Ice Cube to have the points for being such a great friend to her, but then Ice Cube got the -10 point penalty, so she wanted revenge from Leafy (again). When Tennis Ball came with a red ball, he said that Rocky threw up a red ball, so he turns it in. Speaker thought it was gross, but he gave Tennis Ball 20 points anyway and he didn't think it was possible to throw up something so large, but when he saw Rocky vomit a red ball, he said thinks it correct. He then gave Rocky 15 points. Eraser asked Pen if he found anything, but Pen had a red apple. Well, believe it of not, but Firey actually slapped a tree, and a red ball came down, so he received 12 points, when Match turned in a red ball, she received 10 points, and was glad she is out of that Danger Zone. When Bubble was about to turn the ball in, Blocky kicked her, and she popped, so Blocky received the 8 points, and Bubble didn't, well he was with Eraser, but not Pen because he still has an apple. Eraser got a -10 points penalty because his ball was a maroon ball. He complained about the penalty, that "Maroon and red are the same!" Soon Bubble was complaining about Blocky after she popped, so she spread the word to Match and Pencil. So she said it will mean everything to her if she stays out of the Danger Zone. Soon, Leafy found a red ball, earning her 6 points. Then Eraser was blaming about getting a -10 points penalty from Announcer, saying "Man, that dumb speaker box didn't like my ball! I have to get another one." Pen tells Eraser that he still has an apple, but then Pen found a ball, hanging from the sky. It looked nothing suspicious to him. He thought it's perfectly fine, and it was. So Blocky told Pen to quickly turn it in. Soon, Bubble found a ball at the North Pole, giving her 4 points, and it would've been 8 points if Blocky didn't kick her, but Match was worried to see her self back in the Danger Zone, but Bubble was happy to see that she made it out of the Danger Zone. Soon, Pen arrived with his red ball, earning him 3 points. And the contestants are still waiting for Ice Cube and Eraser to turn in their red balls. Ice Cube found a red ball, earning her 2 points, when Eraser arrived, Speaker said it was a maroon ball, but actually, he can't tell because it's too dark, but Eraser proved to Speaker that is was red, so Eraser earned 1 point. Recap: 1st:Pencil +30, Match -10, Ice Cube -10, 2nd: Tennis Ball +20, 3rd: Rocky +15, 4th; Firey +12 5th: Match +10, 6th: Blocky,+8 Eraser -10 7th: Leafy +6 8th: Bubble +4 9th: Pen +3 10th: Ice Cube +2 11th: Eraser +1 Results Italic name means in Danger Zone. Strikeout name means will be eliminated in the next episode. Now that the contest is over, the voting will only be between the contestants in the Danger Zone, which meant Match, Ice Cube, Rocky, and Tennis Ball were up for elimination. Ending At the end, off-screen Rocky barfs many red balls. Recommended Characters *Remote by punx193 *Batteries by jacknjellify *American Flag by alexlion05 *Bottle by VRTBV *Scissors by Ben1178 *Snowflake by alzlion05 *TNT by simondomino *Rose by firemoss1 *Tree by frezblade *Dice by simondomino *Fork by simondomino *Football by spongron *Balloon by simondomino and Ben1178 *Candy by PunkPrincessMusic *Wandy by geriolah7 *Ball by Jaysillyboy *Knife by Allie2489 *Crayon by alexlion05 *Pencil Grip by Brom316 *Phone by simondomino *Peanut Butter by simondomino *Peanut by yummysimon4 *Nutcracker by yummysimon4 *Cloudy by VRTBV Trivia * This is the first time since Episode 9 where the voting was between an even numbered amount of people. * This is the first episode made in 2011. Goofs * Even though before the intro there is only Snowball, Pencil, Blocky, Firey and Ice Cube, Eraser's screaming voice can be heard, though it could be Blocky screaming. * When Match kicks her maroon ball in anger, Match is above Bubble in the scoreboard, even though Match's points were deducted and went below Bubble. The error is still visible when Ice Cube returned her maroon ball. * When Blocky appears before the intro, there is nothing behind him, but when he falls backwards, Firey, Ice Cube, three recommended characters, and water appear. * In 1:38, when Announcer threw a fish to Bubble, she didn't pop. * When Eraser said "That dumb Speaker Box didn't like my ball", his ball was red, not maroon. * At 2:58, Announcer glitches a little bit to the right. * Blocky is floating for 2 seconds. * During the contest, the scoreboard displays incorrect rankings and numbers multiple times, so much so that annotations are in the episode itself acknowledging the errors. For example, you could see that Rocky has 31 points and Ice Cube has 30. Rocky's score is supposed to be over Ice Cube's score but instead it's the other way around. Gallery leafy throw.png dont do that!!!! no!!.png i popped bubble.png|"I popped Bubble" killing people with your fingers.png jaja.png acid of the batteries, thats wird.png|Snowball and Pencil dying y u r dying.png|Blocky, Ice Cube and Firey dying flshback.png|Flashback of A Leg Up in the Race go to the cake at stake.png who will be eliminated.png|"Who Will Be Eliminated" cas renovated.png|The Cake at Stake place renovated renovated like or not.png 80 votes.png bubble is safe.png you get a cake.png fish flavor jaja.png rocky eat the fish.png it looks like another ball is going home.png|"It looks like another Ball is going home" 47 votes.png grrr.png snowball pushes announcer.png i have tricks.png you fly wow.png snowball is eliminated.png tb is safe.png final 11.png firey slap tb.png|Firey slapping Tennis Ball tb kicks firey.png|TB kicking Firey quiet down.png|"People, quiet down" currents cores.png danger zone.png eraser y tnt.png and you what.png rose still there.png red balls.png points you get.png treeye and dice.png slap again.png that bush have two.png go for points.png you two have.png pencil have 66.png marron ball.png now match have 24.png y r u kicking that.png|Match kicking the Maroon Ball noo icy noo.png i tld you.png icy in the dz.png i want revenge.png|"I want revenge" tennis ball is second.png almost out.png rocky barfing a ball.png (Rocky).png mistake.png|Rocky should be above Ice Cube (mentioned in the video) i have an apple.png thats luck.png|Firey slap a tree and a red ball appears firey is the fourth.png firey safe omg.png this ball better be good.png|"This Ball better be Good" no more dz.png ballony there.png safe of dz.png bubble have a ball.png blocky pops bubble.png|Blocky pops Bubble consegui una pelots.png all i have is an apple.png eraser ooo.png blocky 8 points.png 58.png Capture67.JPG|Ok, here's a ball. Capture66.JPG|That dumb speaker box say that to find another ball! Capture65.JPG|A ball that is hanging from the sky! Capture64.JPG|Oh! Here a ba-oil! - Bubble Capture63.JPG|Buuble finally out of danger zone! Capture62.JPG|Match was in danger zone... Capture61.JPG|Pen found the ball! Capture60.JPG|Ice Cube found a ball. Capture59.JPG|The night passes... Capture58.JPG|Eraser finally found a ball. Capture57.JPG|Cool, fire. Capture166.JPG|Cloudy when the sun rises. Capture165.JPG|After the contest. Category:Episodes Category:Elimination episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Points Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Voting episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:2011 episodes